


A Hot Night at the Grand Sahil Casino

by Coldfashioned



Series: The Grand Sahil Casino [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Public Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfashioned/pseuds/Coldfashioned
Summary: A new attraction at the Grand Sahil Casino in Amnoon Oasis starts tonight! The young huntress Elana Silva thinks she's doing a simple striptease for a crowd, but ends up underneath quite the horny Sand Lion. It's a show that both the crowd and two on stage end up enjoying.





	A Hot Night at the Grand Sahil Casino

Zalambur looked out over the casino floor with a wide smile on his lips. It was close to midnight, and the place was filled with folks, both local and foreign. A night as busy as it ever was. The Elonian owner of the Grand Sahil Casino inhaled deeply, taking in the various smells that filled the air. The smell of alcohol from exotic beverages. The smell of the perfumes and colognes of some guest, and the body odor of other, more adventurous patrons. It was quite a warm night, after all, especially in a casino that offered entertainment to so many people. Visitors from all races and sexes, that were going to be witness to a new addition to the usual performances showed on the multiple stages.

Zalambur walked up to the edge of the balcony from which he overlooked his casino. He looked over to his Mesmer assistant, who offered him a nod in return for that single look. The casino owner felt the Memser’s magic coil around his neck. Not an unpleasant feeling, and definitely something he was already used to. The Elonian cleared his throat, a sound that echoed through the building and drew the attention of all visitors. He spread his arms and began his announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen of all shapes and sizes! Welcome to the Grand Sahil Casino! I hope you’re all having a wonderful time!”

The crowd responded with a few cheers here and there. Satisfied with the answer he was provided, Zalambur continued.

“I’d like to direct your attention to the corner stage, for we bring you something new, this night! A show you won’t soon forget!”

He motioned towards a smaller stage in the far corner of the casino, which was surrounded by a metal cage to prevent anyone or anything from going in or out.

“I present to you… The lovely Elana Silva! Huntress by day, and your entertainer by night!”

 

Elana sat in a back room, behind the caged stage. Her fingers tapped nervously against her bow. This wasn’t the first time she had taken off her clothes in front of as many people as there were out there, but she was uncertain what it was exactly that she signed up for. She exhaled a sigh and shook her head. She got paid more than she usually was for this sort of entertainment. Way more. She looked down at her armor. She had her top, which barely left anything to the imagination, being little more than a leather bra with a few pieces of metal chain that offered her plenty of maneuverability, but not all that much protection. She had her cloth pants with leather belts. These also helped in getting out of the way of things, rather than taking hits. Her toeless boots and fingerless armguards. And finally, she had her wolf skin mantle around her shoulders. It might not be all that comfortable in this heat, but it helped keep her shoulders from getting sunburned or worse.

The Krytan huntress pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her bow when the music started playing, the signal for her to get out there on the stage. She cast a brief glance over to her quiver with arrows, but decided that too much movement with that would only end up clattering her arrows all over the wooden boards of the stage. She made her way over to the door that lead out to the stage and took a final breath to clear her head. Her lips curled into the smile the audience always wished to see, and stepped through the door.

The crowd cheered when the door opened and Elana’s form entered the stage. She placed the tip of her bow to the ground, holding the other end with one hand, while she offered the onlookers a wave with her free hand. A lengthy wave that ended with her hand on her behind. She shot the crowd a seductive wink, after which she slowly dragged her fingers up across the side of her toned body. The faint glistening her body showed thanks to the thin layer of sweat that already coated her tanned skin due to the heat really brought out her abs in this light. She was a huntress, after all, and needed those muscles for her day job.

As her hand reached her chest, she took a handful of her combat bra, and shook it enough to make the skin of her breast that showed above it jiggle. A few whistles from horny men and women reached her ears. She smirked, and let her hand continue to glide across her skin until it could brush through her hair.

Elana then seductively walked towards the edge of the caged stage, her wide hips swaying from side to side, and left her bow against the metal fencing. For now, at least. With both her hands, she unclasped her wolf skin mantle and let it fall to the floor. The first piece of clothing was gone, and it was one of the largest pieces of clothing she wore too.  
She spun on her heel. Her rear, so round and firm it’d make many women there jealous, and plenty of men drool, still swaying to the rhythm of the music. She unclasped her armguards, and slowly ran the fingertips of one hand across the inside of her other arm. It made her shiver, small goosebumps appeared across her exposed skin. One of the downsides of being ticklish. Or upsides, depending on your view.

As her hand reached her torso once again, the Krytan girl began undoing her top. Her lips curled into a wide grin. She knew how much of a tease it was when someone revealed their upper body when facing away from her, and now she did it to an entire crowd. A crowd that only cheered her on as she took her metal bra away from her trained frame and held it out to the side. Before she turned back around, she covered her ample bosom with her free arm. Or as much as she could cover, at least, since the gods had gifted her with rather sizable breasts. Another wave of cheering and whistling rang through the casino when she did finally turn, one arm covering her chest, the other twirling her top around over her head, flinging it to a far corner of the stage once it made a few rounds.

Elana crossed her arms, and slowly dragged them apart, until she ended with a hand on both of her juicy breasts. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth in a seductive, but mostly inaudible moan, when she offered herself a firm squeeze. Only then did she reveal her perky, round tits to the audience. Her dark nipples had grown hard. Not with cold, but with the excitement that came with undressing in front of so many people.  
She let her gaze wander across the front row of onlookers, the ones closest to the stage. The corners of her lips coiled into a grin that reached from ear to ear, as she saw the growing bulges on some of the male guests, and the flushed faces, and moist crotches of the women that observed her dance of passion and lust. She grinned, because she knew she’d feel the same if she were one of them, looking at another girl where she was now.  
The huntress reached out to her bow and raised it to press against her body. Leaning her head closer to the weapon, she dragged her tongue against the shaft, leaving a trail of saliva across the metal and dark wood. She then lowered the lower tip of her bow back against the ground, and swayed her hips once more as she stepped a in a circle around it, ending with the shaft between her legs, pressed against the crotch of her cloth pants. She could feel that she was already dripping with excitement, no doubt leaving a wet mark as clear as some of the female onlookers on her brightly colored pants while she dragged her crotch over the shaft of her bow. The raised metal parts really got her going, causing her to let out another moan of pleasure. Some more teasing for the audience.

A couple more dragging motions of her wide hips later, she unbuckled her belt, which dropped to the ground with a thud. All she had to do now, was undo her pants and let it slide down her legs. She liked keeping her boots on. It added just that little bit of sexiness, being completely naked aside from her boots.

Her slender fingers took hold of the string that kept her pants tightly around her waist after she pulled the bow out from between her legs. A quick, little tug later, her pants slide down her legs as if they were as smooth as a silk cloth. Elana bit her bottom lip. The entire, large crowd of visitors in the casino now had full view of her cleanly shaved nethers, which glistened with both the thin layer of sweat that covered the rest of her body, and the womanly juices that slowly oozed from her slit.

She brought a hand down, two of its fingers gliding between her lower lips, coating them in her juices. As those fingers traveled up her toned, tanned body, they left a slick trail on her skin. She ended by slipping them into her mouth, purring as she tasted herself.

She spun her bow around, and pulled it back between her legs, it’s string fit snugly between the lips of her slit. Her hips started with the same thrusting motions with which she had pleasured herself on the bow while she still had her pants on, with the bowstring dragging against her inner lips, this time. The crowd could see her legs quiver in excitement, and the ones closest could even hear her groans of lust over the cheers and yelling of the other members of her audience. She could feel the heat build in her loins. She was close…

Zalambur grinned widely as he nodded his head towards one of his men near the stage. This strip show had been a great success, but he hadn’t paid her that much for simply removing her clothes and pleasuring herself. The man next to the caged stage reached into a cabinet there, and pulled out what looked like a rifle connected to a hose. He stuck the nozzle through the cage bars, aimed it at the huntress on the stage, and pulled the trigger.

Elana yelped as she felt the liquid spray against her body, which briefly took her out of her performance. If they were going to spray her with water, they could’ve told her, so she knew she could expect it and keeping doing whatever she was doing. As she stood there, her body and hair soaked in ‘water’, she furrowed her brow. There was a strange smell to this ‘water’. A smell she couldn’t quite place…

A second door that lead onto the stage opened up, to which the huntress looked curiously. Was there going to be a second stripper to join her on stage? Was her time up, and did she have to leave the stage? These two questions didn’t haunt her mind for long, as a creature walked onto the stage. A Sand Lion. The beast looked a little fearful when it first caught sight of the large crowd. It got distracted by them long enough to not yet notice the naked woman that shared the cage with him.

Elana’s eyes widened. If only she had taken her quiver and arrows with her. Now, she only had her bow, and she doubted there was time to collect her armor. Since she couldn’t fight the creature without her armor or ammo for her weapon, she turned her eyes to the door through which she entered. The distinct click of a locking door was loud enough for her to hear it. Her gaze turned back to the Sand Lion in a slight panic.

The beast had spotted her. It lowered its stance and growled. The huntress’ heart sank. She thought she was done for, but then…  
The large feline raised its head and sniffed the air, its eyes still locked on the Krytan girl. Elana’s mouth fell wide open when she saw the creature’s bright red cock begin to grow below its body. It canted its head and began to approach the human slowly, with what she could only describe as a strange sort of lust in its eyes. Her panic grew. That wasn’t water they sprayed her with, that was a mixture of pheromones that made her smell like a Sand Lioness in heat. And judging by the Sand Lion’s growing erection, the scent was strong enough to make him not care that she was a human. He was going to mate with her. 

Elana stumbled a few steps back, which only triggered a charge from the Sand Lion. It placed both its front paws to her shoulders, knocking her to the ground. The creature’s weight was enough to pin the huntress’ back against the wooden floor. Its tongue hung from its mouth, causing a few drops of its drool to splash against her face while its hips thrusted widely at hers.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to exhale a wide moan in a combination of pleasure and pain as the Sand Lion sheathed its massive cock inside her slick nethers. More pleasure than pain, to her surprise. Was it because she was already horny and wet as the river Elon, or was it that she secretly enjoyed being the prey for once?

Her thoughts were given no chance to dwell on any questions, since the beast that had pushed its entire cock inside of her slit began thrusting wildly. It was still an animal, after all, and animals had no regard for human thoughts or feelings. Her toes began to curl, and she subconsciously pulled her knees up to give the beast easier access to her dripping nethers. She grabbed onto the Sand Lion’s paws that kept her pinned. Maybe she was enjoying this a little too much…

The crowd, shocked at first, now started to get into it. They cheered loudly, both to the Lion and the woman on the receiving end of its animalistic need to breed. They might’ve no longer been on Elana’s mind, but they were more than vocal about their presence. A lady in the front row had a hand down the front of her pants, pleasuring herself to the sight of the Krytan girl and the Lion. Another couple in the front row had the woman down on her knees with her partner’s pants to the ground and his cock in her mouth.

The huntress could feel the creature’s cock begin to burn with warmth, and grow wider at the base. A knot to keep it locked inside of her for when it would release. Her own inner walls clasped tightly around the beast’s shaft, her muscles tensing each time the tip of its member tapped against her cervix. Her vision was a haze, unable to focus on anything in her intense state of pleasure. Nothing but moans of lust escaped her throat as she grew closer and closer to her climax with every collision her the Lion’s hips with her own.

It didn’t last long before she reached her peak. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, and her back arched. The sensation of the Lion’s large balls being emptied inside of her was enough to trigger her climax. As the creature’s hips were pressed tightly against hers, she could feel her inner walls be coated in its hot, sticky seed, which was unable to escape past the knot that sealed her dripping wet slit. Her toned body tense briefly, trembling with excited ecstasy while the Sand Lion filled her up.

Slowly but surely, the beast’s knot began to shrink, until it was small enough to slip from Elana’s nethers. The beast, now satisfied, wandered off, back to the door through which it entered. The huntress herself still laid on the wooden boards of the stage, a shivering mess in the waves of pleasure that still assaulted her body, albeit in slowly declining intensity. Her tanned frame glistened all over, a mixture of sweat and pheromones. Her face was coated in a slick layer of the Lion’s saliva, which it drooled onto her feminine features. From her nethers oozed a slimy combination of the Sand Lion’s seed and her own juices.

It took her more than a few minutes to recover. To catch her breath and return to her senses. She still panted heavily as her gaze turned to the side, catching the staring eyes of the large crowd of people that had just witnessed her reach her climax with a beast. A creature that had no thoughts or feelings of its own, only a will to mate with her. Her heart began beating faster with an odd combination of shame and excitement. Okay, maybe a lot more excitement than shame. This was more than worth the pay she was offered. She might even want to perform like this again…

As the huntress collected the things to leave the stage and clean herself up, Zalambur nodded and smiled. The crowd seemed pleased, and his performer even more so. He turned to return to his office. He was going to need to find someone who could recruit some more girls that could and would do the same as Elana. The more often he could get such a performance on stage, the more money he would make, after all.


End file.
